


That She Knows

by bold_seer



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: Cousins, Drabble, F/F, Female Relationships, Opposites Attract, Yuletide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 04:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bold_seer/pseuds/bold_seer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone as boring as Mary shouldn’t be as alluring as Mary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That She Knows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laliandra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laliandra/gifts).



> For Laliandra, who would love something shippy - and doesn't mind complications.

Someone as boring as Mary shouldn’t be as alluring as Mary. 

Nerdy Mary, hiding behind her hair, monosyllabic answers and a book she _so_ doesn’t have to read. Especially not when Lydia’s there.

Not that easily thwarted, Lydia grabs the book and throws it into a corner. Brushes the dark hair from those dark eyes. On impulse, she kisses Mary on the mouth. 

For a second, Lydia gets exactly the reaction she wanted; resisting a smile, Mary’s face is _even_ prettier. If she then tenses and looks away – big deal? 

Cousins married each other like all the time in England.


End file.
